


My Prince, We've Got Something Special

by kemvon



Series: kemvon's ficlets from tumblr [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemvon/pseuds/kemvon
Summary: from the ask "protect from bullies". i kinda ran with this one--‘Fuck off, Roman.’Roman twitches. He’s just protected this impulsive idiot from a group of equally idiotic bullies. He’s popular and influential and everybody does what he says. He’s got a group of good friends and everyone knows he won’t take anyone’s shit.Except for Virgil.Virgil ignores him and stays under the radar and is infuriatingly smart. Virgil gets good grades and into fights, and either threatens or flirts with Roman.Talk about mixed signals.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: kemvon's ficlets from tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524581
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	My Prince, We've Got Something Special

‘Fuck _off_ , Roman.’

Roman twitches. He’s just protected this impulsive idiot from a group of equally idiotic bullies. He’s popular and influential and everybody does what he says. He’s got a group of good friends and everyone knows he won’t take anyone’s shit.

Except for Virgil.

Virgil ignores him and stays under the radar and is infuriatingly smart. Virgil gets good grades and into fights, and either threatens or flirts with Roman.

Talk about mixed signals.

They’ve gone to the same schools for far too many years, been in the same classes. They _somehow_ have the same friends, and they’re friendly when Virgil joins Patton and Logan, who are nearly never not with Roman.

‘Well, dearest Virgil, had I not intervened, you may not still be in one piece,’ Roman nearly hisses, torn between pulling the beautiful being before him into his arms and punching him. ‘You should be grateful that your prince is here.’

Virgil’s just nearly been beaten up at the classic mugging corner; it’s behind the old building of the school, and leads to an oval that no-one uses. He’s gotten into far too many fights, and the school only keeps him because the higher-ups are still unaware of the ruckus he gets into. 

And Virgil _laughs_ at him. Then his face twists into a wince, gone in a second. ‘Why thank you, _princey_.’

Roman pulls him in anyways, hands going from place to place as he searches for wounds. Virgil flushes, the red obvious on his pale cheeks.

‘What the _fuck_ , Roma - ow!’ 

Roman sighs and pulls up Virgil’s shirt. It’s black, but stained dark with dirt and grass and sweat. Virgil’s pale abdomen comes into sight as Roman pulls the shirt up, resisting the urge to run his hands along the smaller boy’s body.

‘At least take me on a date first,’ Virgil whispers, and Roman realises just how close he is to him. They’re hidden behind the school, in a place where no one ever goes, except to beat others up. No one can see them.

Except Roman has his hands quite literally _on_ Virgil, and Virgil’s face is hidden in the angle between Roman’s neck and shoulder, his lips just next to his ear.

_Fuck_. It isn’t helpful that Virgil is unfairly attractive, or that he treats Roman just like anyone else, or that Roman’s had a massive crush on him for the better part of three years.

And here he’d thought he’d gotten over Virgil. Decided it was better to try to set his sights on someone who actually liked him back.

Roman clears his throat, pulls away from Virgil, takes a step back. He takes a moment to remember how their banter usually goes, and croaks out an awkward ‘what if this _is_ a date?’

Virgil chuckles, and pulls off his shirt with a wink. Bruises litter his arms and abdomen, growing ugly shades of blue and purple. 

‘Okay,’ Roman coughs, his face flushing. He doesn’t blush easily, but Virgil makes him react in weird ways. ‘We need - you need to go ice your bruises.’

‘Why don’t you ice them for me?’ 

‘Uh -’

‘Come on Princey, don’t tell me you’re scared to get your hands all over me?’

Unfair. Absolutely unfair. Roman’s supposed to be good at flirting, but Virgil somehow beats him at everything. (Except for theatre. No one can beat him at that.)

‘Are you sure you’re not the one wanting me to get all over you?’ The words sound better in his head, and they sound absolutely _shit_ when he speaks them. It’s nowhere near his usual flirts.

Roman’s a master at flirting. He’s good at school, sure, and can sing and play basic songs on the piano and guitar. But his ultimate weapon is his ability to flirt; he’s got a way with words.

But never with Virgil; Virgil can make him stutter and blush and tumble over what he wants to say. He’s either amazing with his flirts, pulling puns and jokes and compliments out of thin air, or he speaks as though he’s just learnt to talk yesterday.

Virgil looks at him, and then he laughs and laughs and laughs, and at some point Roman joins in. They tumble to the grass together, still smiling. Virgil winces as the grass tickles his sore body, and Roman places his jacket beneath the smaller boy.

Virgil smiles at him. ‘Thanks, Ro.’ It’s sincere and quiet and not flirty at all. It sounds like music to Roman’s ears. 

‘Yeah,’ Roman says, unable to find the right words. ‘You too, Virge.’

They lie on the grass, which is soft and smells like it’s been recently mowed, until the clouds above them starts to gather. Virgil’s closed his eyes, but Roman stares up at the clouds, wondering what shapes they make. There’s the smell of rain in the air; something salty and familiar. 

‘It’s going to rain,’ Roman comments, not getting up. He’s comfortable here, next to Virgil, looking up at the soft blue sky. The clouds are different shades of grey, and the sky looks like a painting. Something magical and new and made of colour. Virgil fits into the scene perfectly, all purple and black and white, something ethereal.

‘Thanks, captain obvious,’ Virgil chuckles, and moves to his side, fighting back a wince. ‘Can I stay at yours tonight?’

Roman lives in an apartment by himself, close enough to the school that he can walk. It’s tiny and messy and filled with theatre props and posters, and Virgil knows all of that. He’s come over before, but it was never alone, always with Patton and Logan.

‘Sure,’ Roman whispers, tucking a piece of hair behind Virgil’s ear. Virgil smiles at him. 

They’ve got something between them, a mixture of rivalry and friendship and something more, threats turned into flirts, and they’ll probably never talk about it.

They’re both too scared of what it all means. It’ll change everything, and they’re comfortable with what they have now. Maybe, one day, when one of them gathers up the courage to tell the other, then things will change.

For better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> yall do scream at me on my tumblr, ill try and do all the asks possible. god, this took me ages, and i ran with this and now i have some kind of high school au idea? ah, but thisll stay as a one shot/ficlet for now  
> 


End file.
